From A to Y
by deahikari
Summary: Mereka bilang, cinta seorang sahabat lebih besar dari seorang kekasih. Tapi, apakah itu jawaban yang pantas untuk menjawab perasaan gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengunggunya? / "...bukan 'Sayonara, Sakura," / Canon / fanfiksi untuk meramaikan event Banjir TomatCeri 2013 :D


_**Naruto and Naruto Shippuden always belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**_

_**Enjoy reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**From A to Y.**

**by dea**hikari

Main Characters: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

Head-Canon Fanfiction—Author POV

* * *

Gadis berrambut pink itu tengah berjalan menuju kedai kopi favoritnya. Ya, sekedar melepas penat sehabis menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai ninja medis. Setelah duduk dan memesan kopi kesukaannya, ia lalu melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Banyak ninja-ninja remaja yang tengah beristirahat setelah menjalankan misinya.

Ah, betapa waktu cepat sekali berjalan. Sudah hampir tiga tahun semenjak Perang Shinobi berakhir. Ninja-ninja baru pun terus bermunculan menggantikan ninja-ninja yang sudah berhenti. Sama halnya dengan Tsunade-sama, beliau telah berhenti menjadi Hokage, dan rekan satu tim Sakura—Naruto lah yang menggantikan posisi Hokage saat ini.

Tiga tahun. Ya, sudah hampir tiga tahun Konoha dan desa shinobi lainnya hidup dengan damai. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sudah hampir tiga tahun pula—oh—bukan—maksudku, lebih dari tiga tahun pula ia menunggunya. Ya, dia. Orang yang tidak pernah bisa ia benci:

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

* * *

"Ohayou, Sakura-san," sapa rekan satu timnya, Sai. Sakura tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Tumben sekali kamu meluangkan waktumu di perpustakaan," kata pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Ya, terserah dong, Sai. Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, buku apa yang sedang kamu baca?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk buku yang Sai pegang. Sai hanya menunjukan cover dari buku tersebut. Judulnya "_**How Words Reveal Someone's True Feelings"**_. Ah, rupanya anggota Anbu itu masih suka membaca buku seperti itu.

"Buku ini menjelaskan bagaimana kita mencerna kata-kata yang agak membingungkan pada saat kita berbicara pada seseorang," Sai menjelaskan.

Hm, buku yang cukup menarik.

"Aku baru tahu lho, Sakura-san, kalau makna dari kata _'arigatou'_ itu bisa bermacam-macam," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan paragraf tentang hal tersebut.

_**Arigatou**—Ungkapan ini berarti "Terima kasih," tapi secara harfiah mengandung arti "Sukar ini." Makna dalamnya sangat dijiwai oleh orang Jepang yang berpandangan bahwa sedapat-dapatnya seseorang harus membalas kebaikan yang diberikan orang lain. Sementara ungkapan ini juga mengandung suatu pengakuan terhadap budi yang diterima dari orang lain, pengembalian hutang budi tersebut perlu dipikirkan. Untuk suatu hal yang sepele, hal ini tidak akan menjadi beban. pikiran betul. Tapi, suatu pengorbanan yang berarti yang diperbuat oleh orang lain atau suatu kebaikan yang menyentuh perasaan, tidak akan lenyap begitu saja._

_._

"…Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau satu kata bisa begitu dalam maknanya…" Sakura angkat bicara. Sai hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil dan senyumannya. Sakura lalu membiarkan Sai melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya, sedangkan dirinya hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang—tanda ia sedang lelah—atau mungkin sedang berpikir.

Ya, benar saja. Pikirannya menerawang pada waktu itu. Ya, lelaki yang ia sukai sejak ia masih bocah.

'Arigatou,' katanya dulu. Ia masih ingat betul lelaki Uchiha tersebut mengucapkan kata itu tepat di belakangnya—sebelum akhirnya pemuda tersebut meninggalkan desa untuk mencari kekuatan baru.

Kata _'Arigatou'_—memang memiliki banyak makna; jelas seperti apa yang buku itu ceritakan. Sayangnya, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari '_Arigatou_'-nya pemuda tersebut pada waktu itu. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak paham—hingga umurnya yang sudah menginjak usia 21 tahun ini.

Pikirannya masih tentang pemuda berrambut emo tersebut. Masih sama:

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah. Sayangnya gadis musim semi itu tidak bisa menikmatinya terlalu lama. Ya, dengan kesibukkannya menjadi ninja medis utama di Rumah Sakit Konoha, ia diwajibkan untuk selalu datang pagi dan bergegas melaksanakan tugasnya dalam merawat pasien-pasien yang berada di sana.

Gadis tersebut lalu segera bergegas menuju ke tempat kerjanya, hingga ia tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hokage ke-6: teman, rekan satu timnya—Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Pagi sekali kamu mau berangkat kerja!" sapa pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Dan pagi sekali kau sudah menyapaku, Naruto," balasnya. Yang diajak bicara hanya cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Sakura-chan, nanti ikut pesta ramen ya! Aku yang traktir!" kata Naruto. "…Kakashi-sensei, Sai, dan Sasuke juga akan ikut, loh! Pokoknya kamu juga harus datang ya!"

"Yare-yare, kamu menyapaku pagi-pagi hanya untuk memberitahuku itu?" balas si gadis pink.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tersenyum cerah, "Hehehe~ ketahuan ya? Hehehe~ pokoknya kamu harus datang! Ini reuni! Jam 7, di kedai ramennya Pak Ichiraku, oke?! Ja, matta, ne!"

Lawan bicaranya sudah pergi entah kemana. Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang (lagi). Angin musim panas menerpa wajahnya yang cantik, apalagi rambut pendeknya juga ikut menari diterpa angin.

"Reuni, ya?" batinnya pelan. Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memang sudah lama Team 7 ini tidak berkumpul bersama. Ya, terakhir kali mereka berkumpul mungkin pada saat Perang Shinobi tempo lalu. Saat-saat mendebarkan dimana mereka—Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke—bertarung bersama melawan Obito dan Madara. Lagipula, Sasuke sendiri juga belum terlalu mengenal Sai—yang juga merupakan anggota Team 7. Mungkin reuni akan menjadi hal yang bagus.

.

.

_Atau mungkin tidak._

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam. Sakura menghela nafas panjang tanda ia kelelahan. Ya, maklum saja, ia tadi ada lembur 2 jam untuk menangani salah satu pasien yang hendak dioperasi. Ia lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Sepertinya aku terlambat. Apa perlu aku ke sana?" batinnya.

.

.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan menyusuri jalan utama Konoha—dimana semua aktivitas warga berada di sana. Termasuk aktivitas memakan ramen.

Ah, iya. Ramen, ya? Bukankah ia sedang ada undangan reuni di kedai ramen pak Ichiraku? Ah, sudahlah. Toh kalau ia melewati kedai tersebut, rekan-rekannya sedang makan di dalam, ia tak akan terlihat oleh mereka.

.

.

"Sakura?" sontak yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Wow, betapa terkejutnya gadis musim semi itu. Yang memanggilnya adalah pemuda Uchiha itu. Ya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki yang ia selalu pikirkan—setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, bahkan tiap detik. Laki-laki yang sukses membuat perasaannya amburadul. Laki-laki yang dengan mudahnya mencuri hatinya hingga tidak bisa lepas.

Bukankah ia lelaki yang terus membuat gadis yang dikenal tangguh itu menjadi cengeng? Bukankah laki-laki itu yang sudah membuatnya menjadi galau tiap malam? Ia adalah laki-laki dingin yang terus-terusan bersikap acuh tanpa mempedulikan perasaan ninja medis tersebut.

Masih sama:

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

* * *

"…S—Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura akhirnya bangun dari ketidaksadarannya beberapa detik lalu. Sangat mengejutkan bisa bertemu sosok itu di tengah perjalanannya pulang.

"Mengapa tadi tidak datang?" tanya si pemuda raven. Glek! Sakura menelan ludah. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke-kun-nya yang biasanya tidak pernah peduli menanyakan hal (yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, sih) kepadanya. Pupil emeraldnya melebar. Warna merah muda tipis bisa terlihat dengan mudahnya di kedua pipinya, walaupun dengan cahaya yang terbatas.

"Sakura? Apa kau sedang sakit? Wajahmu memerah, tuh," ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Ah, lucu sekali. Padahal pemuda tampan itu jelas-jelas sudah tahu mengapa wajah si gadis memerah. Sakura hanya bisa menutupi pipinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"A—aku mau pulang, Sasuke-kun," katanya kemudian sambil berjalan cepat. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama berada di sebelah Sasuke karena ia tidak mau jantungnya copot.

"Aku temani? Tidak baik, kan, seorang perempuan—ehm—manis berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini?"

.

DEG.

Apa? Dia bilang apa barusan, Sakura? Manis? Ah, benar-benar tak terelakkan bagaimana senangnya hatimu sekarang ini, kan? Ah, cinta memang menyenangkan!

.

.

_Atau mungkin tidak._

* * *

Bulan sedang bersinar dengan terangnya, bintang-bintang pun rasanya tak mau ketinggalan menyaksikan kejadian yang tengah berlangsung di bawah sana. Kedua remaja tersebut berjalan menuju rumah kediaman Haruno. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, hingga akhirnya Sakura membuka pembicaraan yang—boleh dibilang cukup—sensitif.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"A—aku—masih…menyukaimu…"

.

.

"Aku juga,"

.

.

Lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi emeraldnya melebar. Ia speechless—tidak bisa berkata apapun. Wajahnya panas. Perutnya serasa mual dan aneh. Kata orang kebanyakan, ini biasanya disebut 'butterflies'. Ah, akhirnya ia merasakan 'butterflies' itu, eh?

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Sasuke.

"I—iie, aku hanya kaget dan…merasa senang," jawabnya polos.

"Oh, begitu ya,"

Tak terasa perjalanan menuju rumah si gadis berlangsung cukup cepat. Hingga saat Sakura hendak memasuki rumahnya… ia terhenti. Ia kembali menatap sepasang iris onyx Sasuke yang tajam itu.

.

"Sasuke-kun, apa… apa aku masih tidak bisa menjadi milikmu?"

Cukup mengejutkan karena ekspresi seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa berubah (sedikit) hanya karena pertanyaan seorang Haruno.

"Hn. Aku menyayangimu, Sakura," jawabnya dingin—seperti biasanya. Wah, wah. Bukan kepalang bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Senang. Senang sekali.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tak pernah merespon apapun yang telah aku lakukan untukmu, Sasuke-kun? Bukankah kita saling menyayangi—"

"Tidak, Sakura. Tidak. Karena aku menyayangimu—saja. Aku pun juga mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa memilikimu, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa—"

.

Hah? Apa? Tidak bisa? Apa maksudnya?

"A—Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Kau tahu kan perasaanku selama ini. Aku sudah menunggumu bertahun-tahun! Dan kau pun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kan? Mengapa jawabanmu seperti itu?"

"Karena aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak pantas! Aku hanya bisa memilikimu sebagai sahabat, Sakura!"

.

.

.

Apa?

Sahabat, katanya?

* * *

"…K—kenapa…" Sakura tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Hancur. Semuanya hancur. Hatinya, harapannya—semuanya remuk. Rasanya seperti tercabik-cabik. 'Kupu-kupu' yang baru saja menari-nari di dalam perutnya, akhirnya menghilang. Digantikan oleh perasaan yang menyakitkan ini.

"…Padahal…padahal kau sudah membuatku berharap bahwa perasaanku akan terbalas. Tapi nyatanya? Aku sudah mengenalmu, Sasuke-kun—dari yang biasa sampai yang mendetail tentangmu!"

Pemuda yang ia ajak bicara itu masih berdiri mematung. Ia masih diam—entah bingung atau sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

Dan akhirnya, setelah menunggu cukup lama, pemuda yang sekarang ini menjadi salah satu anggota Anbu tersebut angkat bicara, "Asal kau tahu, Sakura, cinta seorang sahabat—itu lebih besar dari seorang kekasih…"

Lucu. Lucu sekali. Alasan yang sangat bodoh dari seorang keturunan Uchiha.

Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Air matanya terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia kecewa akan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Pemuda ini memang tidak bisa ditebak. Beberapa menit lalu ia berkata kalau ia juga menyukainya—mencintainya. Tapi sekarang? Ia hanya ingin menjadi sahabat? Sahabat?!

.

"Padahal aku sudah merasa begitu mengenalmu. Hobby-mu, makanan favoritmu, warna kesukaanmu—semuanya! Kalau diibaratkan alfabet, aku sudah menghafal semua tentangmu—dari _A sampai Z_! Dari awal hingga akhir!" Sakura masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang tengah ia hadapi sekarang ini. Mengapa kisah cintanya begitu rumit?

"Aku pun begitu, Sakura. Dari _A sampai Y_,"

Hah? Lagi-lagi Uchiha ini memberikan harapan semu. Baru sedetik lalu ia bilang, 'Aku pun begitu,' namun selanjutnya ia memberikan kalimat penjelas yang cukup membuat sesak sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Sasuke-kun."

Orang yang dipanggil 'Sasuke-kun' itu tersenyum tipis, "Mengapa A sampai Y, iya kan? Urutan abjad adalah dari A ke B, B ke C, dan seterusnya sampai Y ke Z. Dan ketika kamu sampai di Z—itu tandanya sudah tidak ada alfabet lagi—sudah berakhir…"

Sakura hanya diam sambil terus mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke.

"…Maksud dari kata-kataku adalah, aku tidak ingin kita berhenti,"

* * *

Bagaimana sekarang, Sakura? Bagaimana kamu akan merespon pernyataan Sasuke-kun-mu?

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Si gadis pink masih tertunduk sambil sesekali menyeka air mata yang masih setengah kering di kedua pipinya. Sedangkan si pemuda onyx hanya menatap nanar rekan satu timnya itu, sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke atas langit malam.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, "Aku… aku pasti akan membuatmu lebih menyukaiku, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku—aku pasti akan menjadi _Z_-mu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi akan kubuat kisah kita bermula dari _A sampai Y_—yang tidak ada akhirnya," kata Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kamu memangnya masih mau menungguku lagi? Aku bukan tipe yang tergesa-gesa seperti Naruto, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu itu. Maka dari itu aku terus menunggumu," jawab Sakura.

.

.

Hening (lagi).

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. _Ja, matta ne,_" kata Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura hanya bisa melihat langkah kaki Sasuke yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh lagi ke arah Sakura dan berkata, "Ah, Sakura. Itu tadi '_ja, matta ne_,' , bukan '_sayonara_'."

* * *

"Aduh!" buku-buku berjatuhan menghantam badan Sai. Ah, sial sekali. Malam-malam disuruh membereskan buku-buku perpustakaan oleh Shion karena Sai tidak membayar denda buku dan novel yang ia pinjam tempo hari.

Bukunya yang berjudul "How Words Reveal Someone's True Feelings" itu terbuka dengan tidak sengaja karena terjatuh tadi. Sebelum Sai membereskan bukunya itu, ia membaca sedikit paragraf yang ada di halaman 287 dari buku tua itu:

Jepang memiliki banyak ungkapan dalam perpisahan. 'Sayonara'—merupakan kata perpisahan yang jarang digunakan, karena memiliki arti dan konotasi akan perpisahan yang kongkrit dan bersifat final atau akhir. Sedangkan 'Ja, matta ne'—merupakan kata perpisahan yang memiliki konotasi bahwa perpisahan tersebut masih bisa diperkirakan waktunya. Arti dari 'Ja, matta ne' sendiri lebih mengarah pada 'Sampai jumpa besok'.

.

.

Ne, Sasuke. Kapankah 'besok' yang kamu maksud? Akankah hari 'esok' itu—kamu masih memilih untuk menjadi sahabat biasa—atau mungkin—kau akan lebih memilih untuk menjadi 'sahabat'nya—dalam konotasi lain, tentu saja. Seperti…um…mungkin…seorang…kekasih?

.

.

Atau lebih dari itu?

.

.

Huruf Y yang kamu janjikan itu bukanlah akhir, kan, Sasuke? Ah, dan kau akan menjadi huruf Z-nya, kan?

.

.

Iya kan, Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

**FIN.**

Halo minna~ terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini dari A sampai Z! setelah lama vakum dari dunia tulis-menulis, akhirnya kembali juga dengan fanfic ini. Demi meramaikan S-Savers Contest 2013 dan juga SasuSaku Month ini, saya memutuskan untuk menulis lagi~ ^^ Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic yang ceritanya rada nggantung muehehe~ semoga kalian suka ya ^^ Regards from **deahikari**~

At last, RnR minna? ^^


End file.
